The Barneswald Adventures: Time Slip (Series 1)
by marvelwho
Summary: 5/7. Time Slip: After a time slip is activated in modern day London, Bucky is taken back to the 1940s and it's up to Clara and Agent Maria Hill to save him. However, how will Clara cope when she faces the ultimate heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

Alright children,' Clara Oswald placed her hands on the desk as she stared at the schoolchildren in disgust. 'If you can't be bothered to do your homework and try hard in class then I can't be bothered to prepare you all for that mock exam next week. So you can all fail for all I care.'

The school bell went and the kids stared at Clara, waiting to be allowed out so they could go home to their families. She unhurriedly approached the classroom door and opening it, ushering them out.

A stampede of year 10 schoolchildren flocked out of the classroom door and Clara was thrust against the wall with students' work on and a poster about metaphors and similes. Once the last child had exited the room, she shut the door and made her way to her desk. Sending an email to one of the receptionists, she heard her phone ring. Picking it up, she placed it on loudspeaker as she continued typing on the keyboard.

'Hey,' Bucky said so Clara said hello back, a little angry by the misbehaving apathetic children. 'What's up with you?'

'I found something unusual with that device SHIELD sent us ages ago from that mission with the stolen chest,' he excitedly replied. 'I received a signal from the device saying an alien item was detected in London and it traced it to an abandoned dance hall in Chelsea.'

'So there's an abandoned dance hall with something alien inside?' she said. 'Where is it and I'll meet you there soon? I get to leave early tonight because I haven't got any books to mark because nobody did anything in class today.'

'I'll text you the address and I'll meet you there at 4pm.'

'OK.'

Hanging up, Clara placed the phone back on the desk beside her and then she opened up an email about staff's pay being docked.

'Bastards,' she gritted her teeth and logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara Oswald's car pulled up by Ripley Dance Hall. Stepping out of the vehicle, she locked the car door and made her way down the other side of the hall. Her grey 1920s flapper skirt meant her legs wrapped in thin tights felt the cold easily but luckily she had a blue jumper to keep her warm.

Then, she spotted Bucky waiting at the bottom of the street. He was texting on his phone dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. Making her way down the street, he noticed her and so said hi to her and kissed her.

'Why are you dressed like that?' she asked her boyfriend calmly.

'I had a job interview at that business corporation in Greenwich. Nice outfit.'

'Those kids made me want to stab myself,' she unexpectedly said and so Bucky enlarged his eyes. 'None of them did any work and then I can hear them laughing at me. How are we getting inside?'

Saying nothing, Bucky approached the door which was bordered up with thick wood. Taking a small black device from his trouser pocket, he pointed it at the wood. Pressing a button, he watched as a red laserlight shot at the wood. They both watched in shock as the wood came off its bolts and fell onto the floor in front of them. Staring at each other, they both had a surprised expression.

Stepping inside the forsaken dance hall, Clara spotted the large chandelier on the ceiling consumed by dust and time. Bucky entered the building and noticed the large extensive staircase leading into an enigma above. A little bit of light shone through the windows that weren't covered by boards and there was an archway which lead into a room which seemed to be the kitchen.

'Whereabouts is the alien tech?' asked Clara, staring at herself in the broken mirror on the wall.

'I'm not sure,' claimed Bucky, taking a second look at the device. 'The device only says it's inside the building. I'm going to go and look upstairs if you want to have a peek down here.'

Agreeing, Clara walked into the kitchen and examined the room. Tables and chairs sat covered in cobwebs and decay. There were also dead candles lying on the floor and a sheet of music which Clara didn't want to pick up as she deemed it unhygienic.

Strolling out of the kitchen, she made her way through a small corridor and into another room. In this room was a small bar with broken bottles that once contained refreshing alcohol. Leaning over the bar, she took note of the boxes near them.

Suddenly, Clara was pushed against the bar and she turned around but there was no one there. Only the silence answered back as she quickly exited the bar room and ran outside to catch her breath. Placing her hands on her knees, she spotted a green power box with a piece of paper sticking out of it.

Running up to it, she wondered what it was and then she reached the power box. Pulling the piece of paper out, she began reading it.

As Bucky reached the top of the staircase, he noticed a large archway which lead to the main dancehall. He slowly walked under the archway and coughed and realised the noise ricocheted throughout the room. Taking the device from his pocket again, he noticed it was flashing red. This indicated the piece of alien tech he and Clara were searching for was near.

He looked up from his device to spot a small cupboard on the other side of the hall. Jogging up to it, he broke the latch on it and spotted a large chest inside. The walls were concrete and the only thing inside was a mop and the emerald chest.

It was fairly easy to open as there was no lock and Bucky had found the alien tech. It was a chrome square with buttons on and a small rectangular black screen. He foolishly began trying out a few of the buttons and then he strangely heard 1940s music coming from out of the cupboard.

Clara sat down by the wall as she tried to process the words on the piece of paper she had found hidden in the power box.

_Clara_

_It's Bucky. Something has happened. I don't know what but somehow I've ended up in the 1940s. Please help. Call SHIELD and show them this note. I'm so scared._

Standing up, a fearful Clara rushed inside the building and started screaming his name but only silence answered back. She sprinted up the twining staircase until she entered the main dancehall and spotted the open cupboard. Once inside, she saw the alien tech in the chest with a clear message written on the screen.

**TIME DEVICE ACTIVATED**


	3. Chapter 3

Anxiously, Bucky approached the cupboard door which seemed newer and fresher. Latching on to the door handle, he slowly twisted it to open it. Once open, his eyes exploded with new images. Hundreds of people were dancing to music. One couple were dancing to the Waltz in a very gleeful manner and it was night now. 1940s music rang out in the dance hall and he recognised the song easily. Stepping out of the cupboard, he noticed the fashion around the room. There wasn't a designer jacket in sight or even a pair of Nike trainers. It was wartime clothing and that was when Bucky realised where and when he was.

'Oh shit.'

An impatient Clara paced up and down the outside of the dancehall building. She kept reading the note to see if she could analyse anymore of it. Being an English teacher, she knew how to pick all the details out of just one word. Finally, she heard the engine of a car speeding and watched as a black mysterious SHIELD car came speeding around the corner until it parked next to the time traveller.

A woman with dark hair stepped out dressed in black latex. She shook Clara's hand and introduced herself.

'Clara Oswald?' she asked her so she shook her head. 'I'm Agent Maria Hill. Luckily I was in the London area investigating an unusual agency so SHIELD sent me out. So Bucky Barnes has gone missing?'

Agent Hill studied the unusual alien technology and stroked her chin whilst Clara stared at her, awaiting answers.

'This thing looks familiar,' she said as she placed the tech on the kitchen table. 'I'd say it's a time manipulating device. I've seen one before just two weeks prior to the battle of New York. The person that activates it always ends up in a different time zone.'

'That explains why Bucky said he's in the 1940s,' Clara felt a little relieved she had more answers. 'But how do I get him back?'

'Once the device is activated it takes three days before anyone else can use it. I can use my scanner to find the weakest point of time manipulation in the building and send us back to the 1940s to get Bucky by increasing the amount of time energy.'

'Will it work?'

'It should do. The only problem is the time slips are only temporary. They can last for five minutes or five years. If the time slip has already closed then we can't get Bucky back.'

'I have a friend that can go back in time and get him.'

'Any time travelling that takes place that doesn't use the time device can create a paradox which can rip open the universe. Believe me I know. Now only one of us can go through and find him because one of us has to stay here and monitor the time fields.'

'I'll go,' she volunteered and she was about to leave the room. 'Oh and Agent Hill – You keep working on the time device and I'll work on the 1940s camouflage. I'll be back in 20 minutes.'

Confused, Agent Hill was about to say something when Clara exited the dancehall with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky had an idea. Spotting a flyer on the wall for the evening dance, he snatched it and used the pen in his pocket to write a note to Clara. Running out of the dance hall, he found a green power box which he slipped it into.

Strolling back inside the dance hall, he was confused as to how he had ended up in the 1940s and on the flyer it said 1942. Just as he was about to make his way back up the staircase, he spotted a blonde woman walk down the stairs.

Her hair was wavy and golden with a sea green dress. White high heels accompanied her look and she had the most radiant skin. Her intoxicating blue eyes stunned the former World War 2 soldier. The light from the exorbitant chandelier illuminated her beautiful complexion and once she glided down to the bottom of the staircase she spotted Bucky and recognised him instantly.

'Bucky?' she asked in a south London accent. 'Bucky Barnes, is that you?'

'Larissa,' he couldn't believe his eyes and he ran up to her.

He spotted the two men beside her and she introduced them to each other.

'This is Bucky Barnes,' she said. 'I met him when he came over to England for training purposes a few months ago. It's been so long.'

'I know,' he was in complete shock. 'I haven't seen you in ages.'

Smiling, he happily let Larissa White lead him off upstairs to discuss and catch up.

Clara Oswald burst through the door of Ripley Dance Hall and saw Agent Hill stood waiting in the corridor, holding a rectangular piece of technology in her hand. Clara was dressed in a smart red dress and red high heels with her dark hair in a wavy bush.

'Why did you change like that?' Hill asked Clara.

'If I'm off to the 1940s then I need to blend in. Can you open the time slip somewhere else?'

'The weakest point of time manipulation is the archway leading to the bar. I've increased the amount of time energy there so once you step through you'll arrive in the 1940s. I'll freeze the slip and unfreeze it in 28 minutes time because the slip will close for good in 31 minutes.'

Hill put a watch around Clara's left wrist and so she thanked her. Taking a note of the time, Clara approached the archway leading to the bar and as Hill wished her good luck, she walked through the archway and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on some chairs, Bucky and Larissa began catching up on things. For a few minutes, they were laughing and smiling at one another and although Bucky was enjoying his time with Larissa, he was still worried about how he'd get back home.

'So how come you came out of the army?' she asked him.

'Well,' he tried to think of a lie. 'I was injured so they took me out. So have you found anyone or…?'

'No,' she seemed a bit sad. 'There was this one person but he turned out to be a bit of a dick so I thought I'd end it before we started anything serious. Oh. I forgot to tell you. Do you want to see this weird thing we found last week?'

In the bar, a large muscular man accidentally bumped into a woman wearing a blue jumper and a 1920s grey flapper skirt. He apologised but strangely, she was gone when he turn around.

The bar was loud and filled with people. The bartender unloaded a crate of alcohol onto the side and alcoholic individuals took them from it. The repugnant stench of cigarettes filled the air and women sat on men's laps, kissing them passionately after missing them from getting back from the war for numerous reasons.

Entering the 1940s bar, Clara looked around to see if she could see Bucky. Sadly, she could not even when she asked almost everyone in the bar room if they had seen someone who matched his description. Disappointed, she exited the bar and walked through the lively corridor which one day would become a barren passageway to a time that once was.

Stepping outside of the hall in her red dress, she walked up the street to see if she could find Bucky. She spotted an alleyway with three men smoking. They all turned to look at her as she approached them.

'Excuse me,' she interrupted their conversation. 'I don't suppose you've seen someone called Bucky Barnes have you? He's about 5 foot 11, has dark hair, wearing a white shirt.'

'Well,' one of the men smiled at her. 'What does a beautiful woman like you want a specific man? Ever thought of three men at once.'

'I beg your pardon,' she was disgusted by the man's comment.

He leaned in to passionately kiss her but she stepped back and as she was about to run, the man grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

Deciding she was not going to become the victim of three sex hungry idiots, she kicked the man in the genital area making him wince and fall to the floor. One of the other men went in to grab her when she punched him in the face, did a 360 turn and kicked him into a barrel of empty bins. The other man was then smacked three times before being kicked in the genitals too and she walked off back down the alleyway to continue her search for her boyfriend.

Opening the cupboard door, Larissa led a curious Bucky inside. She showed him the familiar alien tech on the table and stood at one side so he stood at the other.

'What is it?'

'No one knows,' she said, stroking it. 'It fell out of the sky about a week ago down the road. It's most likely a German weapon dropped by one of the little gits.'

'What does it do?'

'Nothing. It's dark and black on the screen but I think it's pretty cool.'

Instantaneously, they both heard an uplifting musical number from outside and so Larissa grinned at Bucky.

'That's the Main Dance music,' she held his hand and whisked him out of the cupboard. 'I've always wanted to dance with the man of my dreams to this.'

As Bucky realised Larissa's true feelings for him, he couldn't even say anything as he was thrust onto the dance floor and Larissa wrapped her warm arms around his neck. She began moving her hips to the beat as he did too, trying not to cause a scene. She stared intensely into his eyes and he felt awkward but compelled to carry on.

Clara came running in the corridor and glanced at her watch. There was only 7 minutes left to find Bucky and take him back to 2015 otherwise they'd both be stuck in 1942 forever. A passing lady in white stopped when Clara made her.

'Have you seen a man about 5foot 11 with dark hair and a white shirt?'

'Someone's desperate for a specific type,' she chortled. 'I haven't seen anyone like that but the Main Dance is on in the hall upstairs so I suppose you could check up there.'

Thanking the lady, Clara sprinted up the staircase which wasn't easy in thick high heels. She ended up knocking quite a few people out of the way as she made her way up the steps. Tripping only once, she had reached the top of the staircase where she spotted Bucky straight away. However, she was most puzzled as to why he was dancing with another woman.

Larissa leaned in to kiss Bucky but he edged back to avoid it when she spotted Clara run up to them.

'Clara,' he let go of Larissa and went to hug her until she pushed him away.

'We haven't got time for hugs. We have to go.'

She clasped hold of Bucky's hand and led him away but Larissa came running after them.

'Who are you?' she asked Clara and so an angry Clara stopped and leaned in on Larissa.

'I'm Bucky's girlfriend,' she admitted and left the distraught woman at the top of the staircase.

The pair stood there and waited until Clara dragged him through the archway and they both now saw Maria Hill stood there staring at them. All the 1940s music had drained out into nothingness and all the people were gone.

'I'll take the device back to one of the SHIELD HQs in LA,' Agent Hill picked up the time device. 'It dropped out of the sky by passing aliens by the sounds of it.'

Stepping inside her car, she drove off and so Clara approached hers and gave Bucky a lift back to the apartment but she didn't say a word to him during the drive there.

Clara opened the door to the apartment and walked in, shutting it when Bucky had entered the living room. She made her way over to the kitchen as she turned the kettle on and she didn't face Bucky. He decided it was finally time to say something.

'Thanks for rescuing me.'

'What the hell did you think you were playing at?' she screamed at the top of her voice. 'You're supposed to be in a relationship with me and you were dancing with that woman about to kiss her!'

'She tried to kiss me and I backed away. She wasn't just some woman. Her name was Larissa and I knew her before I joined the army.'

'Oh. You knew her. So in the eyes of Bucky that makes it alright. I went back to 1942 to save you but in the meantime you are dancing with some little slapper.'

'She lost most of her family in the 1930s!'

'I don't care,' Clara screamed with anger. 'I lost my mum, I lost one of my boyfriends and my friend changed himself completely and all my life I have had to put up with people's shit and no more! NO MORE!'

Grabbing her mug with the teabag in, she threw it at Bucky. He ducked and so the mug crashed against the wall and a million pieces of ceramic material cascaded onto the carpet.

'GET OUT. JUST GET OUT.'

Grabbing one of his jackets, she threw it in her hands and opening the door, pushed him out onto the lobby. She shut the door and fell to the floor.

Bucky was going to knock to try and get back in but he thought it was not a good time. Clara had got the wrong end of the stick but she wasn't going to listen in this mood so he had no choice but to leave the building whilst an inconsolable Clara cried sat against her front door.

'Miss,' said a voice and so Belinda James turned around on her swivel chair. 'We have new photos of Agent Barnes and Clara Oswald.'

'Excellent,' the dark-haired woman smiled as she took the photos and placed them on her wall.

The pictures were of Agent Hill talking to the pair outside the Dance Hall. One of them showed Hill leaving in her car and the other showered Bucky and Clara entering their car.

'The Mistress will be very pleased,' Belinda laughed menacingly.


End file.
